


discrepancy

by mofukiiro



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, also confusing as hell, bottom!izu, makoizu, mmmm sowwe
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofukiiro/pseuds/mofukiiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto Yuuki menyangka ini hanya temporari, sementara dan takkan lama, jadi ia cukup bersabar kemudian ketika waktu pas untuknya tiba ia akan melangkah kaki dan berlalu. Namun kenyataan tidaklah pernah semudah bayanganmu. Makoto merasa Izumi menjeratnya, terus memaksa masuk ke dalam hatinya secara tak wajar. Ia ingin menampik semua itu dan menyangkal, tapi... tapi bagaimana- bagaimana andai ia terlanjur 'jatuh' dalam caranya sendiri? Dan kecanduan, apa ia mulai kecanduan Izumi sekarang?</p>
            </blockquote>





	discrepancy

Ensemble Stars (c) Happy Elements

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

 

Bibir kedua insan bersinggung pada putaran cepat momen dalam satu-dua kejap mata, tali saliva membentuk lintasan jatuh menetes ke atasan berwarna putih. Sedikit noda tidak akan jadi masalah, toh ia bukan tipikal yang rewel karena soal trivia. Lidah hangat menjelajahi lorong asing, berharap dapat mengudap segala rasa tertinggal sebelum pemuda bersurai terang mencoba menyetop aksinya dengan melesak lebih jauh—nyaris menjentik tekak.

“I-Izumi- _san_ … kau harusnya berhenti.”

Mengumpulkan napas, Izumi mendongak sedikit dan mempertemukan sepasang biner miliknya dengan sepasang lain. Melebarkan cengir, sengaja; sampai satu tangan mendorong tubuhnya mundur selangkah kecil dari posisi tegap berdirinya kini. “A-Aku sudah pernah bilang sebelumnya.”

Nada takut-takut itu…

aah.

Betapa ia menyenangi.

“Yuu- _kun_.”

Panggilan dari yang lebih tua memberi efek samping aneh. Pemuda berkacamata tidak sanggup menahan gejolak panas di perutnya, menahan napas ia selagi memupuk adrenalin. Diusahakannya memasang topeng tegas, paling tangguh nan kokoh yang ia miliki—walau ia tahu segitu saja tidaklah cukup.

“Yuu- _kun_ ,” diulang kembali, intonasi naik meski ekspresi yang dipertontonkan tidak mengalami perubahan drastis. Monoton. Pergerakan statis, serasa seperti ia tengah menyaksikan tayangan berbumbu horor televisi. “Aku menyukai—”

Tetapi pribadinya terlampau lembek, pengecut. Lebih baik ia bungkam kakak kelasnya ini sebelum ia /dicuci otak/. Segala apa yang keluar dari mulut sang kakak kelas, manis memang; namun diyakininya stokastik ke arah ‘negatif’. Dan kali ini disertai ketergesaan kedua insan kembali disatukan dalam ciuman panjang tanpa akhir, berliku menyesatkan, membawa mereka ke jurang pemikiran kelam masing-masing tanpa membiarkan salah satunya bisa bernapas lega sesudah kegiatan intimasi tersebut menemukan tahap penyelesaian.

“—mmph..!”

Izumi menarik kerahnya, isyarat memohon untuk dilepaskan.

 _Siapa yang sebetulnya menangkap dan ditangkap di sini_?

Makoto tidak mengerah segenap paksa, Izumi punya banyak kesempatan melepas diri jika mau. Menginjak kakinya, mendorong, menggigit, memukul. Bisa. Semua itu _bisa_ Izumi perbuat. Toh pemegang kendali terbesar pada keberlangsungan momen ini bukan dirinya. Bukan Makoto Yuuki.

Lalu kenapa dirinya meragu?

Ia minta dilepaskan, iya kan? **Iya kan**?

Pada akhirnya pula kebutuhan oksigen menang telak. Makoto perlahan menjauh, enggan cermat memperhatikan bibir pemuda satunya yang sedikit membengkak; berharap dengan itu rasa bersalah tidak menjadi-jadi, dan tidak mengakibatkannya secara tak langsung mempelajari tutur bahasa sang kakak kelas. “Izumi- _san_.”

Tatap menyirati ‘jangan’, Izumi tak ulung sakit hati.

“Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya.”

Sorot meninggi itu melecehkan, sekalipun dia tak bermaksud.

“Tapi aku—aku tidak menginginkannya.”

Pernyataan keras yang mengguncangnya, mengoyak kepercayaan diri yang terpupuk dalam-dalam. Izumi merasai dorongan mencekik rasa menyebalkan itu dari dalam tubuhnya, tak ia lakukan. Bisa jadi lama-kelamaan akan berubah meracuninya. Rasa itu, perasaan itu, _afeksi_ tak terkira itu. Perasaan yang mencerca. Tidak menyenangkan kalau kauingin tahu. Bagaimana menjabarkannya Izumi sendiri kurang paham. Ia tak bilang apa yang membuncah di dada ini ialah sesuatu negatif, namun tiada pula yang menyebutnya positif.

Apakah nama suatu bertempat di antara? Di tengah-tengah?

“Kaukejam.”

Makoto tidak menoleh.

“Yuu- _kun_ , aku…”

Andai bisa Tuhan menulikan dirinya barang di momen ini saja. Ia ingin sekali berbalik dan meninggalkan semuanya di belakang, menelantarkan segala-galanya. Sinting. Izumi Sena dan akal-akalannya. **Sinting**. Namun mengindahkan segenap gelagak yang mendidihkan pangkal tenggorokan Makoto tetap pada posisi awal. Berdiri lurus, mendengar saksama. Biar sekalian tuntas ia pikir. Tetapi apakah memang itu yang ia harap sejak mula? Mendengarkan kakak kelasnya ini, penjelasan yang ia tahu akan berujung ke mana, dan meninggalkannya tanpa kesempatan? Tanpa jawab? Makoto tidak sanggup menahan kerisauan, ia _tak_ tengah mengadili Izumi. Penggunaan kata yang buruk.

“Aku men—”

Rupa-rupanya ia memang tak sanggup.

Mendengar lebih dari itu, menyeramkan.

“Izumi- _san_. Tolong, hentikan.” Tak sepadan dengan permohonannya Makoto menyorong badan. Ia menemukan dirinya tersesat dalam labirin sama. Lagi dan lagi. Menggigit bibir bawah Izumi takkan pernah menjadikannya puas diri, takkan pernah membuatnya kembali pada realita, takkan pernah… membuatnya _sungguh-sungguh_ menolak yang lebih tua. Kelopak menggetar nyata, gusar sekaligus berang kala dikecapnya darah bercampur saliva. Memuakkan. Makoto Yuuki takkan bisa berhenti lagi di titik ini.

_Gyut._

Sesi cumbuan intim memang telah usai. Kendati demikian pinggangnya direngkuh mendekat, makin-makin dekat oleh Izumi. Izumi menolak jika tidak di dengar. “Hei Yuu- _kun_. Aku menginginkan **mu**.”

“A- - Izumi- _san_ … kurasa semua orang bisa membacanya langsung dari matamu. Tanpa perantara.”

“Bagus,” lirikan itu nyalang menyeringai, “Itu tandanya kautidak bebal.”

“Izumi- _san_ , kau….menakutiku.

Aku kehilangan kepribadianku, ketenanganku, saat bersamamu. Diriku tidak ada, hanyut ke hilir, karam. Itu– itu mengerikan. Kau menyebabkanku kehilangan kuasa atas pengendalian diri. Perasaanku, kau mengacak-acaknya. Semua, hari-hari damai tanpa keberadaanmu, kau merampasnya.” Tatkala Makoto lengah, Izumi menjulurkan jemari lentik; menghapus sisa bening pada dagu. Bisa jadi keringat, bisa jadi pula air mata. Izumi memilih menghentikan aksi senang menebak-nebak.

Jemari itu menemukan jalan turun, bermain-main di dada sang adik kelas ; ruas kesat meraba-raba menyebabkan tak nyaman. Mengangsur kekeh tertahan, hidung dalam kondisi tersumbat. “Tebak apa? Jari-jariku tahu, jantungmu berdebar kencang sekali. Ini yang para pakar namai ‘kontras’.”

“Bukan-” ia tak mengelak, malah tidak lagi memalingkan muka begitu Izumi condong ke depan, hendak menempatkan ciuman lain entah ke berapa khusus hari ini. “Bukan begitu.”

Sedang yang lebih tua merapatkan badan mereka kembali, sengaja lupa masih ada serat pakaian sebagai penghalang terakhir. Mengganggu, jelas-jelas yang masing-masing mereka damba sekarang hanya penyatuan kulit telanjang tanpa ada hirau perihal parameter suhu tubuh. Meniupkan napas ke leher jenjang Makoto, reaksi pria itu persis seperti apa yang diharapnya. Geliat meregang, Izumi berani bertaruh rentang waktu satu jam ke depan pakaian mereka sudah terlucuti, tercecer dan dilupakan. “Jangan sampai kejang otot,” dirinya memperingati, menelusuri kerangka wajah manis pemilik surai madu tak sabaran.

“Aku tidak menyukaimu, Izumi- _san_. Kau menakutiku.”

Makoto kukuh akan pendirian, walau detik selanjutnya ia ambil inisiatif menurunkan atasan Izumi dan menghadiahi pemuda itu cium manis pada tukang belikat. Bukan ia plinplan, melainkan berubah pikiran. Kalau boleh berterus terang….

“Kauseperti menikamku.” Ciuman menebar ke daerah rawan, alangkah manis ekspresi yang sekarang dipertontonkan cuma-cuma pemuda berhelai keperakan. “Kauseperti merencanakannya dari awal. Menakuti, mempermainkan—”

“Maksudmu—mmh, manipulasi?”

Raut yang lebih muda tersembunyi helai panjang, mulai agresif menanggalkan beberapa tanda kepemilikan. “Lagi-lagi kaugunakan kata yang kedengarannya negatif.” Suara itu terdengar asing, bagai dirasuki unsur jahat yang melayang di langit-langit katakomba. Izumi cukup terpenjat sewaktu menangkap basah penampakan seringai simpul mendekorasi sang adik kelas. Kadangkala sisi gelap nampak tak pantas untuk satu orang, namun teruntuk Makoto Yuuki, baginya segala hal dapat /pantas/. Berpagutan ialah satu-satu cara mereka berkomunikasi setelah lelah bertukar ucap.

Bahasa tidak selamanya menyenangkan.

 _Grauk_!

Gigitan kasar melukai cuping telinga Izumi, tidak sampai robek, tidak sengaja lantaran terburu. “Ranjang atau—”

“Di sini. **Di sini saja**.” Pintanya nyaris berurai.

Bahasa betul-betul sirna, yang menggaung mendatang hanyalah keangkuhan si pemuda perak – pecah menjadi isak tangis, berdampingan lenguh teredam. Biasanya di sela-sela pergantian babak akan ada salah satu pihak yang tergelincir arus, dan membisikkan lembut penuh cinta kasih;

“Aku mencintaimu.”

“Ah… aku juga, Yuu- _kun_.” Terengah namun tetap tampil prima, nada mendayu setengah bercanda. Tangan lemah menggapai postur yang amat digemarinya; mengusap penuh kehati-hatian. “Matamu...... kau menggosoknya terlalu keras,” memang benar. Berletak di sana bekas gores yang jelas bukan miliknya. Begitu tenaga dicabut utuh dari sang senior, kuasa diserah pada satu-satunya yang masih tetap terjaga. Derit di sisi lain ruangan, ada sisa waktu tak seberapa sampai Makoto bisa mengenakan kembali pakaian ( _sekaligus_ mengurus individu satunya).

Berakhir seperti ini.

 _Lagi_.

Melelahkan. Adapun sisa-sisa ketegangan di awal Makoto menyelonjorkan kaki. Lebih santai, pikirannya mesti istirahat. Rileks. Seseorang terlelap pulas pada pangkuannya bagai tanpa beban. Bisikan **pertama** terucap disetujui hatinya, dersik bising memilukan tak dianggap.

“Aku mencintaimu.”

Bersambung ke kedua; “Dan aku mengerti apa makna dari itu, Izumi- _san_.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
>  
> 
> ////hides
> 
>  
> 
> tOLONG INI prONO BANGET TAPI IZU sEKSI ////lemah


End file.
